


Camp Camphell

by Alien_Slushie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cannon level threats, Cussing, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Matchmaking, Max is under arrest for conspiracy to commit matchmaking, MomGwen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Max (Camp Camp), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: This is a chat fic. I have no idea when these will update, I'm making this up as I go. Don't expect anything great.Mature for cussing and dirty jokes.I'll add and delete tags as I go.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David & Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Max & Nikki (Camp Camp), Max & Science Camp Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> >>Camp Camphell<<(everyone)  
> >>Insecurity<>Nikki's Pack<>Camp Parents!<< Dadvid(David), Momgwen(Gwen), Camppops(Campbell), and Creepy Uncle(Quartermaster)
> 
> David: CBFL #1  
> Gwen: Hire Me  
> Max: sadsong420  
> Nikki: BARK!  
> Neil: Reil Neil  
> Space Kid: SPACE!!!  
> Nurf: gunlord  
> Harrison: magic_marker  
> Nerris: +69 Speed  
> Preston: Tea  
> Dolf: cutest artist  
> Ered: Pussys4Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Camphell: (everyone)
> 
> Nikki's Pack: Max(Top Dog), Nikki(Alpha), and Neil(Beta)
> 
> Camp Parents!: Dadvid(David), Momgwen(Gwen), Camppops(Campbell), and Creepy Uncle(Quartermaster)

10:34am  
>>Camp Camphell<<

sadsong420: Nikki did you bring a dead bird into out tent?

BARK!: IT WAS A GIFT!

sadsong420: what?

Pussys4Life: fair enough, have a nice day.

Reil Neil: That shit is disgusting Nikki. Get it out.

magic_marker: We just witnessed a rare soft Ered, and a mothering Neil.

Tea: I am trying to work! Will you stop blowing up the chat?!

gunlord: Haha blowing...

sadsong420: Perish.

CBFL #1: Max! That's not a nice thing to say at all!

sadsong420: Get fucked.

Hire Me: thats what Daniel's for you little shit

sadsong420: lmfao

Reil Neil: I'm not a mother Harrison!

magic_marker: yes you are!  
sadsong420: Yes you are

sadsong420: Fuck you Harrison. 

magic_marker: Get rekt Maxwell

sadsong420: 

BARK!: Max just left the tent, I wonder were hes going!

Reil Neil: Harrison you might want to start running. 

magic_marker: SHIT

SPACE!!!: you guys its space camp today! i can't wait!

CBFL #1: Yes it is Space Kid! Today we'll be spending time in the planetarium mapping stars!

Reil Neil: Planetarium?  
Reil Neil: Do you mean the mess hall where you pained on glow in the dark stars.

Hire Me: Yeah that the one.

magic_marker: why can't we just use the actual sky at you know, night?

Reil Neil: Oh you're alive.  
Reil Neil: Also it's harder to map stars without a planetarium since the planetarium can get the stars closer.

magic_marker: thanks for the info. also yeah I'm alive, I ran up a tree.

Reil Neil: Nice.

BARK!: heuheuheu 

10:36am  
>>Max created a Chat<<  
>>Max changed Chat name to: Smash Nerds Ultimate<<  
>>Max added; Nikki, Ered, Nerris, Preston, Nurf, and Dolf to Smash Nerds Ultimate<<

Max: we're getting the gays together 

Nerris: not that I mind helping, but wheres Space Kid

Max: Space Kid has no chill  
Max: I doubt hed mean to but the dumbass should end up telling Neil or Harrison and we can't mess it up

Nurf: thats fair

Dolf: So whats is the plan?

Preston: I KNOW!  
Preston: WE PUT HARRISON IN DANGER! A DANGER THAT ONLY NEIL CAN SAVE HIM FROM!

Ered: that sounds cool. Nikki and sick some wolves on him.

Nikki: Oh yeahyeahyeah!!!

Max: don't be stupid.

Nurf: oh so you have a better plan?

Max: Actually I have three  
Max: 1- we go through the trouble of parent trapping them by setting up a romantic dinner and letting them handle the rest  
Max: 2- he tell one of them the other likes them or make ome of them jealous and then have to deal with the drama  
Max: 3- or we lock their asses in a closet and not let them out until they at least make out

Ered: wow.

Nerris: The third option seems to have the least amount of backlash mana!

Nikki: I like Ered's idea but locking them up sounds fun too!!!!

Preston: I VOTE THE SECOND ONE! I LOVE THE AMOUNT OF EMOTION THAT WILL SURELY COME OF IT!

Nurf: lock them up!

Dolf: I will make sure to pain to closet to be sweet and romanic!

Ered: guess we're locking them in a closet the.

Preston: :( awe

Nikki: Gotta be in the closet to come out of the closet!

Max: jeasus Nikki  
Max: meet me by the shed so we cat get started

Nerris: Hold on Max, why are you wanting them together? It's just you don't really seem to like dealing with this kind of stuff. 

Max: I may be a massive dick all the time but Neil was my first friend besides nikki and hes been thirsting after the magic doofus since our first year here  
Max: If I have to put up with this shit for him to be happy I'll fucking deal with it  
Max: Now get your bitch asses over here so we can fucking start

>>Max has gone Offline<<

Nikki: soft max uwu


	2. Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Camphell: (everyone)  
> Insecurity: Max(alone), and Nikki(scared)
> 
> David: CBFL #1  
> Gwen: Hire Me  
> Max: sadsong420  
> Nikki: BARK!  
> Neil: Reil Neil  
> Space Kid: SPACE!!!  
> Nurf: gunlord  
> Harrison: magic_marker  
> Nerris: +69 Speed  
> Preston: Tea  
> Dolf: cutest artist   
> Ered: Pussys4Life

8:58am  
(Smash Nerds Ultimate)

Max: Okay we're almost ready im distracting david and Gwen

Preston: THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!

Ered: everyone make sure not to respond to the main chat. they'll ask questions and thats so not cool.  
Ered: i'll watch the chat so we can let them out later.

Nurf: don't worry guys I'll keep space kid occupied

Nerrise: Are you trying him to a tree?

Nurf: yes

Preston: IN THAT CASE: OPPERATION SIENCE MAGIC IS A GO!

9:16am  
(Camp Camphell)

Reil Neil: What the hell Max?!

magic_marker: guys this isn't cool! Let us out of this damn-  
magic_marker: YOU PUT CONDOMS IN HERE?!

Reil Neil: When we get out of here I'm going to kill you Max! I know you're the one behind this!

10:30am  
(Camp Camphell)

Reil Neil: Harrison and I are dating.

Tea: YES!

gunlord: remember to treat eachother right i dont want you two to end up like me and  
gunlord: and chris  
gunlord: why! why chris why?!

CBFL #1: Well congratulations! However, as happy as I am for you two campers, I'm going to have to have a talk with you!

magic_marker: oh no.

Hire Me: Sorry kids but hes right. Part of our job is giving kids 'the talk' if they start a relationship at camp.

BARK!: Yay more pack!

+69 Speed: I cast a happy relationship spell on you two!

cutest artist: A congratulations to you two! I will be sure to give you a high five when I see you later

SPACE!!!: you guys are in love? does that mean youre getting married?

Pussys4Life: congrats dudes.

Reil Neil: Thanks.

magic_marker: thank you!

Tea: I'LL COME LET YOU OUT! YOUVHAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!

Reil Neil: Right.

CBFL #1: In Celebration I'll ask Quartermaster to make something special!

magic_marker: You don't have to.

Reil Neil: Ice cream for dessert though, we would accept.

magic_marker: Neil, you intelligent, yet adorable jerk, don't exploit our councilors!

Reil Neil: I'm not even an ice cream fan, but you love the stuff. I'm only twisting the situation to my advantage. 

Tea: AWE!

BARK!: Has anyone seen max?

Hire Me: After he gave us our phones back he said he had a headache.

CBFL #1: I assumed he went back to his tent!

Reil Neil: If he has a headache he won't answer any texts.

magic_marker: Even though you all locked us in a closet for almost an hour, and took my magic stuff so I couldn't escape, I want to say thank you.

Reil Neil: Yeah we probably wouldn't be together, as traumatizing as being shoved in a closet was.

BARK!: It was Max's idea! He had others but they sounded like too much work!

1:06pm  
(Insecurity)

scared: Where are you?!  
scared: You're not in the tent, or on the dock!  
scared: Dis you get kidnapped by the woodscouts again?!

alone: chill nikki I went for a walk

scared: You should have texted me, I was really worried!

alone: sorry

scared: Its fine I guess.  
scared: Harrion and Neil are so sweet its gross though! They were flirting in the GC!

alone: I know  
alone: I was ghosting

scared: Why were you ghosting? Harrison wanted to thank you.  
scared: Even Neil stopped being a pompous ass and was thankingus for helping him.

alone: I wanted to but I just couldn't brink myself to say anything

scared: Max you're scaring me

alone: I like Neil


End file.
